


The Codex

by TheMorningSaga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: France - Freeform, Love, Magic, School, Swords, Teens, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMorningSaga/pseuds/TheMorningSaga
Summary: Harry is left with a forgotten legacy in the form of a dragon egg, the last of its kind in hopes that together they can bring peace to the land and stand against the imposing darkness. Will Harry fall into the darkness himself on the pursuit to power? Or will his heart shine through? Good Dumbledore, no bashing, slow burn, HarryxFleur





	1. Chapter 1

A/n I've had this idea in my head for a while and I needed to get it down. This is non-crossover but has some elements from my last story. Which of course is not needed whatsoever to read this one. There won't be any bashing and there will not be any romance until further in the story when Harry is at least 3rd year

Beta'd by my friend Silver May 26th

In the smallest room of number 4 Privet Drive weeping could be heard. Quietly below a whimper, as to not disturb its other residents. It was Harry James Potter's 10th birthday and as he had expected he hadn't received anything… well not nothing, he had gotten a whole new repertoire of names from his uncle. He already was known as freak, boy, and scar head. Today was mostly an onslaught on his parents.

'Why do they have to treat me like this? I do chores… so many, I weed the garden, cook, and clean every day! My cousin doesn't do anything but eat, sleep, and whine for new things. Why don't they love me? Why don't they care? Why doesn't anyone care? Why would anyone leave me here? I'd be better off in an orphanage! Why couldn't I go to an orphanage!? If this is my whole life… it's not worth living. I can't do this until I'm eighteen, I'll kill myself if they haven't already.' At that moment he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the sound of the door opening. Slowly it creaked open and standing there was his aunt. Her face bore a small frown almost, he actually couldn't believe his eyes at her expression of sadness in his direction. As she entered carrying a black trunk, as soon as she could she closed the doors and quietly moved to Harry.

"Harry" at that moment Harry almost ran, having heard his real name being said by his aunt for the first time, "I have something for you, it was left to me by my sister… for you. I hated my sister and that Potter, in my opinion he got her killed, and she was always the special one, the smart one, and married into a wealthy family. I was jealous of her most my life… but now I'd give it all up to see her one more time. I realize what mistakes I've made and I'm going to try to right it, starting today. She wanted you to have this. I don't know what's in it, not that I could if I wanted too." She finished, and laid the trunk in front of his bed and without a word she left. Harry curiously looked at the chest in case it was some sort of sick joke for his birthday, but it looked to be nothing but a black trunk.

'I wonder what they could have wanted me to have? I'm just… overwhelmed. She's never talked to me like that… like I'm a human. Well now I just need to know what's in the trunk' Harry thought while he ran his hand over the sleek black trunk. A lock was on the chest, a golden dragon. When Harry touched it the lock simply fell off. With a thud it hit the ground, and with a deep breath he opened the trunk. Inside the excitement ended swiftly as nothing happened. First, he noticed a large leather-bound book, the brown leather looked almost ancient, but was in fine condition. Secondly was an orange folder, the type he had seen his uncle receive in the mail. He decided it would be best to start with, he carefully opened it, afraid it may break in his hand. A letter was the first thing he pulled from the envelope. The parchment looked almost new and showed little signs of wear. He carefully opened it and began reading.

My baby,

If you're reading this, James and I are no more, and we died protecting you. I sorely hope this will never be read, and my sister will end up giving it back and maybe we could patch things up. Unfortunately, I don't see either of those things happening. So, if we died protecting you… we want you to know, your Mum and Dad love you so much, us dying for you was just us showing that. There is nothing in this world that we love more, you're our sunshine in this dark world. Don't ever think differently. Now before anything your father and I have some advice for you. Things happen the way they do, and everything happens for a reason. And no matter what happens we will be proud of the man that you become, and all the things you'll achieve. And not just as a wizard, you Harry, your heart. So, in this trunk we have left you the greatest things we could. To help you in life and so you won't feel so alone. Firstly, a key to your vault at Gringotts wizarding bank, located in Diagon Ally using the Leakey Cauldron. Go there and claim your inheritance. It will have money and deeds to the Potter properties. Instead of explaining it all out to you, our house elf can, call for the house elf, her name is Missy, she will be able to bring you anywhere you need. In the trunk is our photobook which has pictures of us, and our friends. Now, the important stuff. The most valuable thing in this is what lies beneath the black satin cloth, under it you will find the greatest gift we could ever bestow upon you. It's a dragon egg, but it's a special kind of dragon. Not a normal beast… it is like you and I, it has thoughts, feelings, and can speak. In times of old. Hundreds of thousands of years ago there was an order of those who rode dragons. They held peace throughout their land, foreign lands. They were magicians, warriors, and nobility. The Potters descended from them, this egg has sat in our vault since the last of the dragons died out. Its mother was Saphira, the oldest and strongest. She was the mother of their entire race. It will only hatch if it chooses you, so do not be disappointed if it doesn't (James was). But if it chooses you, the leather book called The Codex is enclosed. Handwritten by the greatest rider to ever live. Eragon Shadslayer. The book is charmed to be endless and in it is everything you'll ever need to know. I hope it hatches for you, a bond between a dragon and its rider is the most sacred bond there is. I think it could help you cope with our death Harry. This letter has gotten rather long and Padfoot is about to come over. Harry, we love you with all we have, good luck

Your Mother and Father

Tears started to fall onto the parchment which Harry quickly wiped to preserve it.

'Wizards? Dragons? This all sounds so crazy… but my mum wouldn't lie to me I know that. I guess I'll have to trust them.' Harry thought while he set the letter and the key from the envelope aside. He looked to the large round shape that took up half the trunk. Slowly he reached for the satin, the soft fabric in his hand he slowly pulled it off to reveal something beautiful. Under the cloth a stone, well he knew it to be an egg sat, it was a bright white, whiter than the brightest of lights. Veins ran along the sides, it was polished beyond anything he'd ever seen before. He wanted to touch it and feel the cool smooth stone in front of him. When he did immediately it started to quiver, the stone rocked.

'What's happening? Did I break it!?' Harry thought wildly. Then a crack appeared and another, and another. With a final rock the egg broke open. Immediately Harry could see the being inside. It was small, as small as his forearm. It was a pure white, with scales that glimmered in the dull light, almost blinding him. It had wings, webbed wings that were twice the length of the creature itself, and its eyes were a piercing blue. Like they could peer into his soul.

'So it hatched for me? Why me?' Harry thought while he carefully observed the dragon. It looked at him curiously before slowly slaking towards him. Harry slowly extended his right hand to touch the creature. It looked up to his hand and looked to want the touch. But when its snout touched his hand, instantly ice burst into his body, from his right hand to his chest before spreading through his entire body. It hurt, but no more than the beating he received for burning the bacon. A light blinded him when the touch occurred and his eyes went blurry. But he refrained from passing out. A moment later it was gone, as was the light. Although his eyes remained blurred. He took off his glasses to clean them but the moment he took them off he could see clearly. He put them back on and again his vision was blurry. Finally he took them off and set them on his night stand. The next thing he noticed was his head, it felt… different. Like someone else was a part of his thoughts. He could feel… hunger. But not his own, he looked to the little dragon whose eyes portrayed its hunger.

'How can I possibly feed it? What does it eat? How could I get it with my relatives?' Harry thought to himself. Then he remembered, "Missy!" He said excitedly. And then almost instantaneously a soft pop and standing in front of him was a creature he didn't recognize. It was about three feet tall with very large ears. Its eyes also were large and it was a greyish green color skin. It wore a red cloth that somewhat resembled clothes, much like what Harry wore.

"Master Harry! I finally be meeting you! I've missed the family so much!" She squealed.

"Shh, you need to be quiet so not to disturb my uncle." He whispered

"Yes master" she said with a smile

"Am I a wizard? What's a wizard? Were my parents wizards?" Harry shot her questions with speed.

"You are a wizard master, I can feel it. You don't know what a wizard is? You have magic. In a year you'll be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There you learn how to do magic, like your parents and your grandparents on your fathers side. First off you'll need a wand, but you can't get one until you're eleven master. I can take you to your home, the last of the Potter properties that stands. First you'll be needing to go to the bank so you can get your inheritance. Then we can be going to your home and get away from these muggles. Which are non-magical people" Missy explained

"You can take me? Ok Missy, first I need you to take this trunk and my little friend there back to my house. And can you feed it something, meat I think." Harry started to explain

"Oh, yous be having a pet? Oh. a dragon? Master James always loved dragons. The estate is large and has wards against anyone who's looking for something out of the ordinary. Only wizards can see the magic. Otherwise it's just a large house. He'll be safe there I'm sure." Missy answered

"After that I need you to come back and take me to the bank." Harry asked.

"Yes master I'll be back fast" Missy said and disappeared with a pop. Harry decided to write his aunt and uncle a note before he left… forever.

Dear aunt and uncle

This is just me saying that I'm leaving, I will not be returning. My only thanks is for keeping me alive. I'm sorry that you two couldn't love me like a human being, your flesh and blood. My parents would've never treated your son the way you've treated me if the situation was the other way around. Goodbye… forever

Harry

Harry's messy letter was placed on his bed while he waited for Missy to return. Ten minutes later a soft pop was heard and she was back.

"Is master ready?" She asked. Harry took one last look at his room and nodded. With a soft pop he felt like he was being pulled through a tube. And suddenly he was standing outside a large white marble building bigger than he had ever seen in his life. On the front it read Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Missy lead him up the stairs. The room was rich with decoration and creatures that were similar to Missy sat at desks working. When he reached the front Missy did the talking.

"Master needs to enter his vault" Missy said to the teller. He looked up with his Beady black eyes.

"Key?" It asked simply. Harry nodded and dug through his pocket for the key. He showed it to the teller who nodded. Another one of the creatures came and motioned for him to follow. Down the ball into a room that held a train track. All three of them got into the cart and without warning the lever was pulled and they were flung with great speed down the shaft. Harry's hair swept back and he held on for dear life as the twists and turns threatened to toss him out of the cart. But soon it was stopped and the force almost threw him forward.

"Vault three hundred and forty seven, key please?" The goblin asked, extending his hand. Harry shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled the key out and handed it to the goblin. He nodded and put the key in the hole, with a click the sound of gears turning could be heard. And when it was finished the door swung open.

'That's all mine!?' Harry thought wildlife, inside stacks of gold lined the walls. Gold coins everywhere.

"This is your trust vault. It contains G75, 000 and is refilled monthly. Your main vaults won't be available until you're seventeen. We can offer you a bag that will allow you to pull from your vault when you need to." Harry nodded and the goblin withdrew a small leather bag and handed it to Harry. Harry thanked him and they were off. He made sure to get some pounds so he had what they called muggle money. Missy took Harry to a clothing store and they purchased him sets of clothes and fabrics so that Missy could sew him some. Next they went to the bookstore where Harry was close to buying the whole store before Missy told him his estate held one of the largest libraries in the world.

"Before we go to the estate, may I ask where it is?" Harry asked curiously. Missy looked surprised by the question before she answered.

"The Potter estate is in France master; their British homes were destroyed. It's a beautiful estate sir, one of the grandest. There are only a few that know of its existence. The family wanted it that way. There's plenty of woods for the young master's dragon to hunt. Plenty of books to read, six bedrooms, three bathrooms, and beautiful gardens. Master will love it!" Missy said excitedly.

'France! This is my first time leaving Surry! I'm sure Missy can help me' Harry thought to himself.

"Are yous ready master?" Missy asked. Harry nodded and with a snap of her fingers there was a pop and they were off. When he landed it was soft, the green grass filled his sight and the heat of France hit him.

"Is there some kind of cooling spell you could use? I'm really hot." he asked. She nodded and snapped her fingers and he was instantly cooled. Then he got a look at the large house. A light sky blue in color, it's walls were lined with many windows and the garden in the front was absolutely beautiful. White and red roses, lilies and sunflowers all over the front. Some short trees on the front lawn provided shade for reading or cloud gazing. He could only see one other estate within view and it wasn't even close in size, it was across the road, it was small but very beautiful.

"Welcome home Master!" She said excitedly. Harry smiled at her as she led them down the path towards the doors. Out of the corner of his eye he could spot two blond haired girls playing across the road. They looked at him with surprise. Instantly Harry could feel his connection with his dragon grow stronger. He could feel the loneliness coming from his dragon and sent over feelings of love for the young creature. He could feel the happiness that the creature received from this and how much calmer it was.

"Before anything, could you bring me to my dragon, he's lonely" Harry asked politely.

"Of course, master" Missy said leading him through the large doors towards the forest and gardens. The outside made him feel like he was actually in the forest, in the center was his small white dragon. He looked around curiously and took in the smells, which Harry too could smell. When it saw Harry it ran towards him and begun to use its claws to climb up his leg and to his shoulder. It settled on his shoulders and cuddled into his side. Missy then took him for the tour of his home. Meanwhile Harry decided to tell the dragon about himself, the conversation was one sided, but his mum wrote that it could talk but he figured it'd have to learn English first. There was a large dining room as well as a small breakfast nook in the corner. All of the furniture was light, and sun filled each room. A fireplace in the sitting room and the upstairs had the master bedroom which had a study connected to it. It also had its own large bathroom. His closest was filled with his new clothes, pictures of his family lined the walls, his parents and his grandparents in moving pictures. He was then showed the massive library which had shelves as high as the twenty-foot ceilings. They were categorized by subjects, history, dueling, charms, potions, and creatures. Anything he could think of was there. A desk sat in the corner with stacks of parchment and bottles of ink ready. This room took his breath away, he had longed to learn and to know everything. He had so many questions and finally a place he could get the answers.

"Will you be needing anything Master?" Missy asked happily. At that moment he could feel his stomach rumble and decided food would be great right about then.

"Could I have some dinner, something light please?" Harry asked politely. Missy nodded and with a snap she was off. Harry decided he'd look for a book that could help him understand wizards and magic. What he'd seen in Diagon Ally was amazing. People there had wands and had used magic. Some to fix things and others to carry things. It was beyond anything he could imagine… well other than a dragon that he was bonded to. Which reminded him of The Codex which was supposed to have all the answers. He'd wait until tomorrow to read that. The book he found looked like it would help him 'A Muggleborns Intro To Our World'. It was written for someone like him, who knew nothing. Harry to his dragon about all the things running through his brain. The dragon for its part just stared at him and tried to nudge the ink off the table. Harry laughed and moved the ink bottle while his little dragon tried to maneuver its way over to the ink. Harry was laughing hysterically at his dragon's behavior. He picked it up and looked it in the eye while sending it the message "No, no unnecessary messes for Missy, she's taking care of us" the dragon blinked twice and seemed to understand what he had said. Satisfied Harry sat him down, the white dragon looked to him and curled up in a ball and shut its eyes. Smoke bellowed from its nostrils as it snored away. Harry smiled and then continued to read through his book. Soon his dinner arrived, and it was the best thing he had ever tasted. It was a chicken and rice soup that made his mouth water, and fresh homemade bread with it. Harry's stomach was full, so he continued his reading and when the clock struck eight he got the biggest surprise he could think of right then. Missy popped into the room

"Yous be having visitors Master, shall I invite them in?" Missy asked

"Who are they?" Harry asked confused.

"They're the ones that live across the lane, the Delacour's. They've lived there for around thirty years now. I imagine they're surprised that someone was seen coming inside this house, so shall I let them in?" Missy explained to Harry.

"Sure, better be a good neighbor, I'll be right out" Harry said closing his book. Harry looked himself over and realized the rags he was wearing probably weren't suitable for visitors. He made his way upstairs and changed into some of his new clothes. Simple khaki pants and a white long sleeve. He made his way to the sitting room to greet his guests. He saw as he expected, the blonds from earlier and a woman who was obviously their mother. A slightly plump man who was their father, he had brown hair and a mustache that looked similar to the ones Harry had seen on television when he stole a glance.

"Hello young man! Would you introduce us to your parents?" He asked politely.

"I don't have any sir, it's just me sir, and my elf Missy." Harry answered sadly. The man looked taken aback by his answer.

"Could I ask your name young man?" The man asked politely.

"I'm Harry Potter sir. Do you not speak French either?" He said as politely as he could. His eyes widened when he told the man his name, before he laughed.

"Of course, I speak French, I am French. But your elf spoke English, so I assumed you were English. Harry Potter? I do not assume you are a liar but… can I see your forehead?" He asked as polite as he could for a question like that. Wordlessly he moved his hair and let the man see, when he saw the scar he was shocked.

"You're the Harry Potter, I can't believe he's my neighbor. I should be politer, my name is Paul, this is my wife Apoline and my daughters Fleur and Gabrielle. Have you been trained in the mind arts? You seem unaffected at their presence." Paul asked

"Um, I don't know what Mind Arts are sir, they're very beautiful though. But I'm not one to stare." Harry says sheepishly.

"Harry, they're Veela, a magical creature who have an allure so powerful that it can enthrall even the strongest of wizards. You being unaffected is so rare, we can hardly believe it. But we are pleased to meet you. We are very sorry about your parents. We weren't close to them, but we like to consider them friends. Well I have business to attend to I just wanted to say hello." Paul said with a small bow of his head. His daughter behind him, she was around his age maybe a year older looked at him confused before speaking up,

"May I stay and get to know 'Arry?" She asked her father in poor English.

"Ask him Fleur? He is the master of this house." Paul replied

"You can stay for a while, I don't really have any friends and the company would be nice." Harry said with a small smile. The French girl who had long blond hair smiled back, she had eyes of blue that Harry thought were beautiful. She was around his height but definitely was a year or two older than himself. Paul and Apoline nodded and they all went home after wishing him a good afternoon. When they left an awkward silence filled the room.

"'ow old 're you 'Arry?" She asked in her broken English. But it was enough that Harry could understand her question.

"I'm ten" he answered shyly, "and yourself?" He asked back. She smiled and replied

"I'm twelve" again there was a silence before Harry asked another question.

"Are you a witch as well?" She smiled and nodded, trying to save herself from an embarrassing lapse in English. "Do you go to Hogwarts?" He asked her next.

"No, I go to Beauxbatons" she replied. "I fear that we will not get very far in English, would you like to learn French?" She asked slowly so she could pronounce each word correctly.

"That would be wonderful actually, why don't you come two to four each day and teach me?" He replied. She nodded and the two looked at each other for a while before they spoke again. " 'Ell I need to get home, I will see you tomorrow?" She wanted to confirm. "Yes" he nodded. She gave him one last smile before she left.

'If I have to learn another language to make a friend I will' He thought to himself with a laugh. Harry made his way back to the story to find his dragon was now wide awake. He looked right to Harry before he heard it in his head

"Harry" he could hear the deep male voice in his head, Harry nearly fell over when it caught him by surprise. Harry decided it was for another day, his eyes grew more and more heavy and he doubted he had the energy to deal with his talking dragon now. Harry picked the little dragon up and carried him to bed. He shed his clothes and laid down on the cloud like bed. Missy must've known because she turned off the lights for him and within minutes he was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n thank you very much for the reviews I have received. This chapter will be Harry settling in to his home and establishing a routine. We have a year until Harry starts Hogwarts and that year will be him growing, learning, and making a friend or two. Also, a lot more on the dragons and their lore. Harry and his nameless dragon (which will most likely be named) will be bonding as well as Fleur. Leave a review for me with any ideas you may have! Well now onto the new chapter, hope you enjoy. Oh, and thanks to the guest who fixed some minor issues in my last chapter. Do not worry, I do not attend to use so much detail in the year between now and Hogwarts. I intend to establish it and summarize, but with an ok amount of detail. Well again on with it. I just add to this author note as I write. Oh and if anyone thinks Fleur and Harry become friends too fast, well remember when you were that age and how easy it was to make friends and trust someone. 

 

The sun graced his room, almost blinding him. On his headboard looking down at him were the piercing blue eyes of his dragon. He looked down and blinked and suddenly as before he felt his dragon in his mind, as he always was. It was a comforting feeling, to have someone he didn’t have to explain himself to. Because he already knew exactly what he was feeling. Words weren’t needed for them to understand each other. Like now he could feel his dragon’s want of food, and sleep. He could feel his dragon’s desire to grow large and fierce. He could also feel his dragon reaching out in an attempt to communicate with language. 

“Harry” his deep voice bounced around his head. Immediately Harry decided he’d need to get up and start reading The Codex he was given about dragons. He would need to learn… everything. But one thing he knew was having the dragon made him feel much less alone. He felt… love coming from the dragon. Something he wasn’t exactly used too. But it felt good… warm even. He got up from bed only clad in his underwear and he went to his library. His dragon followed behind him slowly inspecting the rest of the house. It seemed just as interested as he was in all the new things. feelings of hunger that were not his washed over him. With a small nod the dragon was off towards the woods to look for a small animal to eat. Harry on his part took a breath and opened The Codex. 

The first page was an introduction to be a rider. A short story on Eragon and when he was chosen as a rider, he too was an orphan… he lived with his uncle as well, although his uncle loved him unlike his own. He sounded just as confused as he had when the egg hatched for him. Well at least Harry had his mother’s letter to go off of, whilst Eragon had the story teller as well as his father Brom there to teach him. After that there was a history lesson of the riders which was very, very extensive. Wars fought with dragons against elves and a treaty then the riders were born to uphold the peace. After the “Golden Age” a rider turned on the rest. Him and his forsworn tore apart the order and killed them all. After that he became king for an over a hundred years before Eragon was born. With training and determination, he rose above the rest and defeated him.

Years later he married the queen of the elves and had children. Eragon rebuilt the order and for thousands of years they flourished. Eventually they decided to leave our land. The first chapter of The Codex was facts about dragons, what they ate, how big they got, and any other facts they might need to know about them. The knowledge was extensive, and so very detailed. He saw that he had been correct that he would have to teach it English. But a shortcut was presented in the book, he could transfer the knowledge of the language to him. As he could with anything, and vice versa. 

The bond was special and from experience Eragon said how the threat of losing it is the scariest things they could go through. Some chapters were locked until he hit certain benchmarks, the book would know when he was ready for certain things. But he learned a lot about how to care for his dragon and some of the things he could do to help him grow. He also learned there was a language to learn with all this… another one on top of French… two new languages and one of them was a dead language and his only teacher would be The Codex. But he decided he’d try to learn that one later. Starting in the evening after his French lessons. For now, he alternated between The Codex and books about introductory magic. Mostly theory on how magic worked and the things that you could practice making spell casting easier. 

He figured that when the time came for him to actually cast spells that this knowledge would help him. His dragon just played in the corner, he was rolling around on his back. He then went to one of the nearest shelves and with his snout he pulled out one of the books and it hit the ground with a thud. Harrys eyes darted to him and gave him a look that said “stop”. The dragon looked to him innocently before returning to the desk. He jumped effortlessly up on to the desk. He took a seat and stared down at Harry’s books confused by the strange runes. But shortly after he gave up his curiosity and just bore his eyes into Harry. 

“Missy” Harry lightly called, with a pop she was there and ready to listen to what he needed. “could you bring me some breakfast? Anything will do.” He asked politely. “of course, Master” she said before she snapped her fingers and disappeared. A few moments later she reappeared with a platter of eggs and meats. Harry couldn’t believe all of the food she had given him, but he tried to finish as much of it as he could. By the time he had finished his dragon had returned. He slowly reached his mind towards his dragon with the knowledge of the English language. He slowly fed the dragon his knowledge of the language and his understanding of it. The dragon took in the language happily, it seemed happy that it was learning how it could better communicate with its bond mate. His dragon eyed him happily as it’s understanding grew. His piercing blue eyes were filled with gratitude towards Harry for the gift.

“Harry, I can speak with you now. As I had been trying to learn. I can feel our connection growing. I’ve sat in that egg longer than any of my kin. Decades was a long time for them. I was in there for thousands of years. It feels so good to be out of that egg… with you, I know you can feel it to Harry. The bond, it connects us on a fundamental level. We are two halves of the same whole” the strong voice said within his mind. It sounded much better now, like it truly understood what it was saying. His voice was deep, definitely deeper than his uncles and the voice of Paul. Harry had to bite back a laugh at the small dragon, no taller than two feet. Had a voice of a king, 

“I can feel it too, we need a name for you hatchling. What would you like to be named?” Harry asked through their connection. It felt like second nature for him ever since the bond was formed. 

“I do not know Harry, something with great power. What about something from the Ancient Language? It is the language of power isn’t it? Everything spoken in it is the truth.” The dragon replied. Harry agreed and the two decided to look through the dictionary of the Ancient Language. The only thing that caught his eye was one word “Konungr” which in the Ancient Language means King. 

“haha a little ahead of yourself there Konungr…” Harry said with a mental laugh.

“one day I’ll be king of the sky!” Konungr announced with pride. Harry laughed and agreed before he angered the young self-proclaimed king of the sky. He continued to read through some magical theory books, he couldn’t wait until he could actually practice magic. The clock was starting to near his French lessons. 

“Konungr, you need to stay hidden while Fleur is here to teach me French. Do not fight anything you cannot win. And learn from nature, you’ll need to know these woods.” Harry told him, Konungr looked unpleased with this but understood the importance of the need for secrecy. He trusted Harry’s judgment. Konungr went to the woods and started to explore, while Harry waited for Fleur to turn up. And she did on time as he had expected.

“ ‘ello ‘Arry. Where would you like to go?” she asked in her best English. Harry thought for a moment before suggesting the library. They walked through the house which gave Fleur a few Oh’s and ah’s at the grand size and the libraries massive store of books. They sat down at the desk, Fleur pulled up a seat next to him they huddle close while Fleur gave him a brief summary of her lesson plan for the next week, then they began.

Meanwhile Konungr was in his forest. He was observing the different animals and taking some mental notes of the animals and plants. He wasn’t particularly hungry, so he refrained from hunting anything no matter what his instincts told him. A small pond not far away caught his attention and he decided to walk over towards it. He took a moment to admire his own reflection in the water. His scales were bright as the sun. and his eyes as blue as the sea, or what he imagined the sea would look like. His talons were sharp and dangerous. His teeth white and sharp. He was mighty! He was dangerous! And he was… barley taller than the rocks around the pond. 

He stood only about two feet tall, but he knew that in. few months he’d be as tall as Harry. He knew one day he’d be fierce and he wouldn’t have to hide in the forest while Harry enjoyed the French woman. But for now, he was stuck in the woods… it wasn’t all that bad. He could reach out with his mind and feel the animal’s emotions. It was a very different experience than feeling Harry’s emotions. He felt Harry’s effortlessly, with the bird he was feeling now it took work to maintain the connection. Like now he could feel Harry’s frustration about learning French. He could feel the birds want for worms. 

Back at the library Fleur was trying to keep Harry from getting angry at French. “it’z okay ‘Arry, be patient. French iz ze language of love, and love is hard to master. We have much time, so let’s start from ze beginning” she said with a hand on his arm. He gave her a small smile and relaxed. They continued to run through the list Fleur had composed the night before. They started with phrases like hello and goodbye. Questions like, who are you? What is your name? just simple questions so he could establish a small vocabulary. It was in all honestly going well, but as most ten-year-old boys he wanted it done as fast as possible. 

Fleur was happy with his attentiveness and his dedication. They steadily worked through the words and the progress was going well. During their lesson they talked some, Fleur told Harry about her childhood and what is what like going to a school to learn magic. She also told him about how horrible it was to be a Veela in school. The boys wouldn’t leave her alone, the girls all hated her because of her looks and how she had developed faster than they had. She was under constant ridicule and hated it, much like he had under his Aunt and Uncle’s care. He was never accepted or loved there. Much like how she felt at school. 

They bonded over their feelings of being an outsider. Harry managed to refrain from telling her about just how bad he was treated, he wanted to avoid the pity party it would bring. It was starting to run over their allotted time, so Harry offered her to stay for dinner, which she accepted. Missy brought them chicken and potatoes. It was. Delicious meal in the library and the two had a little too much fun when carrots began to fly. They managed to come to a cease fire by the end of dinner and a peace treaty to end the struggle. With a laugh Harry walked her to the door. They said goodnight and he watched her walk to her house, to make sure she got there ok. 

“Our lesson is over, come back to me Konungr, its time for bed.” Harry said to his partner of mind. Konungr began his way back to the house and through the manor. He waltzed into the bedroom and laid next to Harry. He fully stretched out his legs and wings to release any tension. Them with a humph he settled down. 

“How was your language lesson Harry?” Konungr asked curiously. 

“it was very… fun. It’s weird having a friend. Other than you I don’t really know anyone. Well anyone I want to know” Harry explained. Konungr sent over some comforting feelings towards Harry smiled at his partners love and attempt to comfort him through some of the hardships he faced a while ago. He was just happy that it was all behind him now, his life looked so much brighter.

“at least my aunt gave me you Konungr. Even if it was what was expected of her.” Harry replied. Konungr agreed and the two said their goodnights before they dozed off to bed. Harry dreamed of a world of dragons. The world Eragon had created, he dreamt of riding Konungr, but he was as large as a house and as fierce as a… dragon. When he awoke the next morning to the binding light he was slightly more prepared. He got up as he had the day before, he then went to the basement which held a fitness room, he decided he would spend an hour and a half doing physical training before he began studying. He put himself through a few sets of weights and he jumped some rope. He managed to work up quite the sweat while Konungr just watched in curiosity. After he finished he went to the library to study. First, he started with The Codex and the Ancient Language. He needed to master this language and the history before he could read the next chapter of The Codex. The language was important to all the riders, as well as the elves. The history was extensive, he needed to know the orders history if he was to be the next… and last member. The feeling made him feel lonely, but also a sense of pride at being the one chosen to continue the order.

“Harry, I’ve thought of an idea. Instead of me watching you each day I can read books as well. Then I could transfer the knowledge to you, so you can learn twice as fast. And I will learn as well.” Konungr suggested with confidence.

“that’s a great idea! Here, why don’t you read these spell books and magical theory books. when it’s time for you to go to the woods we can have Missy bring the books to you.” Harry exclaimed to him. Konungr was happy that his idea was deemed good. With excitement he joined his partner in reading. It was a sight to behold. A young man and his small white dragon reading in the library together. It was peaceful, as was Harrys slightly late breakfast brought by missy. He dug in and got to finish most of it before giving up. He continued his reading of The Codex while Konungr read about the magic he would be learning next year.

Between the two of them they were making very fast progress through their books. Harry’s task… learning a third language was proving hard. He was trying hard to not slip into French. In his mind he organized all of the new info. After his bond his mind seemed so much more organized. It felt like he had complete control of his mind. He could feel it fortify and organize as it happened. His mind never had felt clearer before. He knew it had to be the bind that did this. He could also reach his mind out. Not that he’d tried it on anything living. All of the info he drank in, eager to learn. Something that his relatives never let him do freely. They read for hours and hours, carful to not run over their time before his French lessons would start. 

The clock hit one and they decided that it was time for him to prepare for his French lesson. Konungr agreed and he started to make his way to the forest. Missy brought the books he was going to read to his clearing by the pound. Harry reviewed the French words from his list for an hour before she arrived. With a soft knock Harry rushed to the door and opened it to Fleur. She stood, dressed up more so than usual. Her blond hair was in a pretty braid, she wore a white sundress that Harry found beautiful. He wanted to compliment her but decided against it. He wasn’t sure if she’d appreciate that or they were close enough yet. He had to gather his wits when she began to speak in gee broken English. 

“‘Arry, I zink it would be smart if we went into ze city, well the wizarding portion . To learn the language, it may be smart.” She suggested with a small unsure smile.

“she could be right, if I go into the minds of others… who know the language. I could learn it from them. It would speed it up so much.” Harry thought to himself with a smile. Before he did anything, he decided to contact Konungr and tell him, so he wouldn’t worry. “Konungr, I’m going to go into the city, so I can learn some French. Don’t worry about me tonight I’ll be back before it’s too late” Harry explained.

“be safe my partner of mind, I won’t sleep until you return.” Konungr replied. 

“I understand” Harry replied. 

“I’m going to go and get better dressed then. Why don’t you just sit, and I’ll be down as soon as I can. She nodded, and he ran up the stairs to change into something slightly nicer. He chose a pair of khaki pants and a black shirt. He met her downstairs and the two departed after he told Missy that he was leaving. They started the walk down the lane and towards the main city. Paris was close and once they reached the bottom of the street Fleur raised her wand and called for the Knight Bus. She asked them to take them to Paris. The bus was filled with all sorts of wizards, they wore an assortment of things, robes of all colors. The most common colors seemed to be blue and black. When the bus begun to move Harry was almost flung back, luckily one hand on the pole and the other one was on Fleur. 

“I’m sorry for grabbing you like that” Harry said sheepishly. Fleur just nodded and then Harry decided to try his idea out. Slowly he reached his mind out towards some of the wizards who were sitting on the bus. He chose a man in grey robes who looked to be in his late forties. He reached his mind, inching closer and closer. He found the man’s mind unguarded, Harry carefully inched in and immediately he was bombarded with thoughts that weren’t his own, a family that wasn’t his and a job he didn’t have. He pushed past these thoughts into the part of the mind that held knowledge. He found the man’s language and began to copy it all to his memory. He could feel it all being absorbed. The speed of thought was so fast he was done in a second. What followed was a massive headache. But it was worth the time it would save. Mentally he reorganized and sorted the new language where he needed it and it would be easy to find. 

‘so ‘Arry letz begin” Fleur said with a bright smile. He nodded, and she begun to go over some of the words she wanted him to practice.

“I can’t let her know I know French. It would be too unbelievable if I was fluent. Plus… I enjoy her company… a lot, it’s great to have a friend. For the first time in forever I have a friend. So, I won’t tell her. Now to focus on enjoying the city” Harry thought to himself while he started to recite the words that Fleur had assigned. She was surprised at his pronunciation that had improved dramatically. Almost as if he was a native-born Frenchman. 

“’Arry your pronunciation is near perfect, I’m surprised. But impressed.” She said with a wide smile. The smile made his heart skip a beat, the reason it did was lost to him. They continued to chatter in a mixture of French in English. Soon the bus stopped, and the driver announced all off for Paris. The two of them left and paid the fair. The city was the largest thing Harry had ever seen. Hundreds of people lined the streets, they talked and laughed together. Harry was shocked at this amount of people all gathered in one place, it was much more than Diagon Ally and this time he was paying much closer attention. She grabbed his arm to make sure they didn’t get separated and they made their way into a bar. Without a word they went to the back and through a secret passageway. Together they walked the streets while Fleur schooled him in words it went, in her opinion too well. Soon they grew hungry and went to a small restaurant for dinner. They got a table for two and took their seats

“I am going to miss you Harry, when I leave for school next month.” Fleur whispered in French. 

“and I will miss you, I’ll write you each day.” Harry whispered back. Her face was of complete shock at his understanding of French which she knew he did not yet possess. Harry just gave a small smile before continuing.

“do not forget me. Please, you’re my first friend. I couldn’t bear losing you” He spoke in perfect French. Fleur’s face took on a small frown, but she tried to will it away “I will not forget you ‘  
Arry, and when I come home for holidays I will see you. And before we know it it’ll be summer, and we will be together again.” She assured him. With a smile and a small squeeze of his hand. Harry gave her a smile in return. The two ordered dinner and the rest of the conversation was lighter than it had been before. They laughed and joked, it was lighthearted conversation. Their food was very nice and eventually Fleur dragged Harry to the dance floor against his will and he let her have one dance. Harry had to admit that it was really nice, and he didn’t want it to end.

But it did, and he didn’t have the courage to ask for another dance. They sat back down and enjoyed their drinks and watching other couples dance. Soon they decided they should start getting home before Fleur’s parents started to get worried. They boarded the Knight bus once again and departed back to their lane. When they arrived they said their goodbyes, as he had the day before he made sure that she arrived home alright before going inside himself. He opened the door to Missy. She smiled at his appearance, she could tell her master was happy with his evening which made her even happier.

“your dragon is upstairs waiting for you, he’s been reading most the day.” Missy said to him. He thanked her and went upstairs to Konungr. When he got to his room he saw his dragon curled up watching the door. His striking blue eyes peered at Harry. Over their link he sent Harry his feelings of relief that he was home. Harry smiled at his companion’s compassion.

“I’m happy you’re home safe, it’s time for me to share all I’ve learned today” Konungr said from deep within his head. Harry agreed and Konungr started to share the knowledge with him. It wasn’t near as extensive as learning the whole language of French so in comparison it didn’t cause him any pain. Harry smiled at the new info he had received. 

“by the time I go to school, I’ll be leaps and bounds ahead” Harry said to Konungr, 

“I’m tired my partner, ready for bed little one” Konungr said tiredly. Harry nodded and stripped down for bed. He crawled into bed and Konungr curled up on his chest. Soon they were fast asleep. Harry dreamt of the city him and Fleur had enjoyed together. It was a happy dream, one of his first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The morning came too fast for the pair who longed to relax, but nonetheless they rose and started their day with physical activity. The to the library for their reading, a routine established. Much like before Harry focused on the Ancient Language. While Konungr worked through other books for Harry. They worked tirelessly. As he had before Konungr hid when Fleur came for their lessons. The two worked, while Harry oddly showed such an improvement they had more time to talk. They talked about their trip to the city and how they may again do it again in a week’s time.

“how are you so good already?” Fleur asked him curiously, although her tone said, “you better tell me.”

“a magician doesn’t reveal his tricks” Harry answered with faux mystique. She just scowled and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. He just laughed and continued to go over words he felt he had known since he was a baby. The two bonded over the books while Fleur told Harry about her school. She told him about her classes and what the school looked like, the teachers, the headmistress, and what her favorite subjects were. They were sorted into three groups, they each had their own traits that best defined the person. The wise, the bold, and the ambitious. She had been sorted by the headmistress herself with a spell. She was a part of the wise which were the most studious ones at the school. 

Harry found it all fascinating and mentally noted to read about Hogwarts before the end of the week. Their lesson ended with dinner as it always did. It was a fun and enjoyable evening, which he needed to counteract all the reading and studying he did. He also begun to have special time with Konungr. They’d walk the woods together and talk most days after his “French lessons” the bonding time was as good as his time with Fleur, their bond continued to grow and expand. The range they could communicate was growing. They didn’t lose connection for a mile or two, they grew closer… Well closer than someone who shared your mind and soul.

They made sure to get to bed by ten each day to get healthy rest. Time moved too fast for Harry’s liking, he knew soon he’d be without Fleur and his friend would be gone… learning magic and performing it. He had to admit he was jealous, and more so saddened that’d he lose her. He decided he’d have Missy buy him an owl soon so it didn’t slip his mind, so he could send her letters, maybe he could have Missy send the letters? It would certainly be faster. Although he heard that her school wasn’t very far from where they were now. He’d be able to see her for the holidays which was a plus, but Christmas was a long time away. 

“I’ll just have to make the best out of it for now, right Konungr?” He asked reassuringly. Without opening his eyes from his rest he answered. 

“yes Harry, you guys are friends. And I’m sure she’ll miss you as much. Now please little one, let’s get some rest” Konungr assured him. With a small nod Harry fell asleep. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The days started to pass at an alarming rate. Between his physical regime and and his academic one the says slipped away. He still enjoyed Fleur’s company from 2-6 each day. Over the last three weeks they had grown closer and closer. They had taken two or three more trips to Paris and had a dinner or two with her parents. Harry loved having a friend, not that Konungr wasn’t his friend, he was, but he was also more of… a part of himself and then his hour or two bonding with Konungr. On his part Konungr was steadily growing. He went from about two feet tall to around three feet tall in a matter of three weeks. He’d also bulked considerably. 

He now fit his voice much better, no longer so small . His wing span grew as well, he was definitely growing up. And as far as Harry could tell it was around the normal rate, of not slightly faster than normal. He wanted above all to breath fire but as he was told by Harry, that wouldn’t be for another 4-5 months. He was unhappy but didn’t let it show. He was slowly getting fierce and he couldn’t help but flaunt his teeth to the creatures in the forest. He had also begun flying around the forest, carful to not go outside the wards. Within the forest he was safe. His hunger grew and the animals had to hide deeper and deeper into the forest to avoid the hunt. Konungr didn’t mind at all, he liked the challenge of having to catch his food. On Harry’s part he had grown taller, which was due to his new diet and some potions Missy had given him to help with his malnutrition. His exercise and lifting was keeping him in shape, as far as his brain. His knowledge had grown exponentially, he could speak a few sentences in the Ancient Language. He was not yet close to fluent, which is where he needed to be for more chapters of The Codex.

He learned about Dark Lords like Grindelwald. He learned of the greatest wizard of their age Albus Dumbledore. He had defeated his old friend Grindelwald in an epic dual, other than that he had come up with 12 uses for dragon’s blood. He had worked with famous Alchemist Nicholas Flamel on multiple projects. He was about as renowned as they get, and also Headmaster or Hogwarts. His knowledge of spells was also becoming large. Sure he hadn’t cast any of them but he knew spells that 2nd years would have trouble with. 

He also learned about how his magic worked and had a good understanding that his core, which is what made him magical didn’t actually contain magic. It was like an antenna. It could conduct the magic around him which was everywhere. It grew as he got older and as he used more and more magic. The wand was a way to discharge the magic they built up. Although for the great wizards a wand wasn’t even necessary for some spells. But it wasn’t something easy, or common amongst wizards. He had read about Hogwarts’s history which had been a fun tidbit. He learned about magical creatures and the different, and amazing things that potions could do. He decided he could start brewing them now to practice. 

He’d have Missy gather the stuff for him and he could set up a brewing room. But for now he was trying to find a spell to slow time so he could spend more time with Fleur. She was leaving in a week for school. He didn’t want to think about that now, he did find any time slowing spells only froze their perception of time, but not actual time. Which was a disappointment in his eyes. He also found something that struck his fancy. An animagus transformation, which allowed the person to become an animal. The animal they became was one that best represented them and their personality, Harry knew that once Fleur was off to school he’d begin to learn. And once she returned he’d have something to rub in, especially if he could manage before Christmas. Which was unheard of, but he didn’t need to work on clearing his mind like they did. His mind was already mastered. The only part he had to ,aster was knowing himself and the actual transformation. Which was considered the easy part. So he had that to look forward to when she left… which wasn’t much. But he’d cope, it would give him four more hours a day to learn or train physically. 

But one thing was for sure… it was going to be a long year. 

A/n there was a three-week time jump. Because you don’t need to read about each and every one of Harry’s meals or conversation. It’ll become repetitive and will drive people from the story, of that I’m sure. I managed to bang this out in a day, bent over my Mac. So enjoy I use my Mac at home and I also have an iPad for when I’m on the go. If anyone has a comments, questions, or concerns leave a review. I respond to each one. Thanks to the guest who pointed out some small mistakes in the last chapter, they’ve been fixed. 

December 18th 2018  
AN went back and broke up the paragraphs, will have my beta go through and fix the horrid capitalization


	3. Chapter 3

A/n here is the next chapter. Fleur is leaving for school and this is their last week together. I’ll try to hit you guys in the feels. Without further ado on with it. I’d like to thank all the people who took the time to review, I’ve messaged you all and greatly appreciate it. For this chapter I’ll be mostly focusing on HarryXFleur spending time together rather than training and knowledge. So it may end up being shorter . Well alas, enjoy.

 

“she’s leaving this week… this is the last week I can see her in person. I have to make something for her… so she knows how much I care… and so she doesn’t forget me.” Harry thought to himself, as well as his partner Konungr, who as always was in his head. The comforting presence that was now a part of him. The last few weeks had strengthened the bond, like a candle that was burning. The wax that built up at the bottom would continue to grow and become stronger.

“she knows Harry, but don’t let that stop you from making her something, showing how much you care is never a bad idea Harry. I’m proud of you for being able to show her something like that. It’s a long way from where you were when I hatched. Your emotional intelligence has grown as well as your intellect. Remember what your mother said. It’s your heart that matters.” Konungr consoled him. Harry sent over his gratitude and gave him a smile.

“What could I possibly do though?” he asked to nobody in particular. He thought on it, he knew she liked flowers, nature, charms, animals, and she had always wanted to own a horse. 

“hmm a horse? She’d like that, she said that her school has different horseback riding competitions and games. She said they aren’t very sport oriented. So, it could be special. I know her parents don’t exactly have money to spend on one. And she’s wanted one for years. I’m sure Missy would know where to get one.” Harry thought happily. With a call Missy was there asking him what he needed.

“I need to purchase a horse, champion breed. Where can we go to get one?” Harry asked politely as he always did. She thought for a second before he could see the recognition in her eyes/

“I know the perfect place Master! Master Charles bought Mistress Lizzy a horse, oh thirty-four years ago, he’d love to see you do the same for Miss Fleur.” Missy said happily. Harry nodded and got dressed and grabbed his money bag. 

“Konungr, Missy and I are going to look at some horses, I’ll be back before Fleur comes over.” Harry said excited. 

“Alright, I think I’ll fly for a while then, I long for the day I will be able to have you upon my back.” Konungr answered. 

“soon Konungr, the book says I should be able to ride you in a few weeks, no later than the second week of September” Harry said with a chuckle. Konungr seemed happy with the answer. Harry said his goodbye and with a pop they were gone. When they arrived he saw a beautiful ranch home. It was wooden and had two large windows in the front. There was a path and a sign that read “Mitchell’s Magic Ranch” in French. They continued up the stone path to the door. He gave it a knock and a yell of come in was the response. He opened the door and immediately took it in. A few people were there talking to multiple workers. Harry walked to the front desk and rang the bell. A young woman with brown hair greeted them. She wore a plaid shirt and jeans. 

“how may I help you, young sir?” The woman asked in French. 

“I’m looking for a horse, your finest there is. I want something young but not a fowl. Something dark brown.” Harry replied in perfect French. She looked surprised at his request, “probably because I’m so young” he thought. 

“I’ll get you in touch with our expert on horses” she replied. Harry nodded, and he waited for the man to come. When he did he saw as he imagined a rancher would. A tall man with a long beard, clad in farmers clothes.

“so young man, the finest we have? Follow me” the man said in French. Harry nodded and followed the man out the back and through the door. They were outside, animals of all kinds sat behind fences. Some of them were magical while others were Muggle. Some of them caught his attention but he quickly pushed the thoughts from his mind when he remembered he had a companion who would be larger than his house in a few years. They made it to a stable that held a dozen or so horses. All different colors roamed around the stables, running freely and wild. Immediately one caught his eye. A dark chestnut horse, it was looking almost directly at him curiously. Harry extended his mind towards it and slowly coaxed it to come towards him. Slowly it trotted towards him and gave his hand a sniff. It’s cold nose grazed his hand and Harry immediately grew a liking to the horse. 

“how much is he sir?” Harry asked than man politely. 

“he is very expensive young man, G4,200.” The man said with a hint of theatrics. 

“could I also get a custom-made saddle? Something dark and I need words engraved in it. It needs to say “for the wisest, from Harry”” Harry said excited. The man gaped at the boy before he caught sight of what was on his head.

“are you by any chance, Harry Potter?” the rancher asked carefully. 

“I am, how did you know though? Why do people know?” he asked, remembering when Paul had asked. He chalked that up to that being his family’s home. But now he knew it had to be something else.

“Mr. Potter, you are famous in the Wizarding World. You killed the Dark Lord Voldemort when you were only a baby. He was terrorizing all of Europe, well one night he came for your parents who were high on his list of enemies. Well he came, and your parents died trying to stop him. Not much is known about how it happened. But you were praised as a hero, you’re a hero in many books Mr. Potter. You saved a lot of lives that night… at a great cost. You’re a hero to us all Mr. Potter. And I think I speak for us all in saying she’s yours… free of charge, it’s the least we can do.” The rancher explained to him.

“famous? That’s how my parents died? I can’t believe it… me a hero? For something I don’t even remember? This is crazy. But it would explain the looks, the stares, and the wide eyes when he was amongst wizards.” Harry thought with shock. Although he did his best to not let it show. Soon the man was leading him to the back where he picked out a saddle and the font type he wanted for the engraving. And before his eyes he got to watch the man pull at his wand and cast the spells to engrave and protect the saddle from wear and tear. It was something Harry enjoyed because he got to see magic done for the first time. The man had it all ready within the hour, Missy assured him that she could get them all back to the estate safely he thanked the man and with a pop they were in the back of the estate in the then empty stables. Missy assured him she’d go and grab food and the other things it needed, she had, after all she had taken care of his grandparent’s horses. It was almost time for Fleur to come over and Harry couldn’t help the butterflies that welled within his stomach.

“what if she doesn’t want it? What if she doesn’t like her?” Harry’s mind rushed with him insecurities as he began to fidget.

“shush little one, I know she will love it beyond that you know” Konungr consoled him. Harry nodded and tried to collect his emotions. He calmed his mind and swept the thoughts to the sides. There was a knock on the door, as it had twenty other times that month, but this time Harry felt different to Harry. The butterflies kept trying to return to him but he did his best to ward them off. Harry opened the door to Fleur. 

“she looks like a movie star from one of my uncles shows, her beautiful blond hair, her demeanor, most of all her kindness.” Harry thought with a smile. She was already smiling at him.

“May I come in ‘Arry?” She asked with a laugh. He sheepishly nodded and she came in. She settled her back on a chair in the sitting area and the two started the walk to the library.

“um Fleur, I have something for you, because… you know… you’re leaving at the end of the week.” He managed to get out with a slight stutter. 

“are you ok ‘Arry?” She asked concerned. He nodded but lightly put a hand around her arm and began to lead her outside. She had never seen his gardens before, they were usually busy “studying” or it was just never brought up. She was struck at the beauty of the flowers and the backdrop of the forest. 

“I knew she’d love the gardens… I’m happy I saved it for a special time” Harry thought happily.Fleur made to smell each and every flower, she marveled at the small animals coming in and out of his garden, to gaze at its colors. She laughed at the antics of the birds in the trees who were chirping like wild at each other like a bickering couple.

“Thank you ‘Arry, the gardens were more beautiful than I could have imagined” Fleur said with a bright smile.

“oh… that wasn’t the gift. But I’m glad you enjoyed it. Come on, we need to follow the path? He said with a smile. She frowned in confusion but followed him down the paver pad walkway. She could see the fences of a stable which excited her and as they got close they could see the Chestnut steed running through the plains. With some mental coaxing it slowly made its way over to the pair. Fleur nearly squealed with joy as it made its way over.

“‘Arry! When did you buy a horse!? What’s its name!? Can I ride it!?” She shot him the questions in rapid French. Harry smiled brightly and laughed as he replied “I got her today, and as for the name you should ask the owner, I bought her for you. So you’d have her for school” The last part he said sheepishly. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth hung open slightly. 

“oh ‘Arry, I can not accept this.” Fleur said shocked.

“you don’t like it?” He said sadly, his eyes beginning to sting. 

“oh Harry I do love it! It is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me, it’s just to expensive” Fleur explained.

“your friendship is worth more than money, plus I got her for free” Harry said, his composure returning. Fleur nodded and suddenly flew at him and took him into her warm embrace. It was Harry’s first time being hugged, and it felt… wonderful. The butterflies returned as he knew they would and he hugged her back. It was one hug that he’d remember the rest of his life, it was a goodbye. But it was also a reminder of their friendship and a promise to see each other again.

“I am going to miss you Harry, more than you know.” She whispered, tears beginning to grace her cheeks and run down Harry’s neck. The warm tears made the hairs on his back stand tall. 

“and I you, don’t forget about me.” Harry whispered back, tears of his own threatening to fall. 

“I could never Harry, you’ve made my life so much happier. A real friend. Don’t ever lose your heart Harry, no matter how great a wizard you become. Keep your heart and you’ll always have mine.” She whispered back. Harry nodded against her and the two hugged tighter. They stayed like that for a while before they pulled away to look at each other’s red eyes. The two bore into each other’s eyes, Harry’s emerald green while her’s the blue of an ocean. No words needed to be said while they took each other in for one of the last times before Christmas.

“how about you ride her?” Harry suggested. 

“I think I’ll wait until school, I want to be with you right now” Fleur said with a small smile. Harry nodded and the two decided to walk around the ranch and just talk about their plans for the upcoming year. Harry said he just planned to study while Fleur told him all about the different riding competitions she could enter. The two talked about some of their favorite moments together from the summer and promised to write, Missy had brought him a white owl, he had named her Hedwig. He promised he’d write as often as he could. This last week would be busy for Fleur, she had to pack all her things for school as well as report in a horse so they could make room for the horses at the school stable. Missy volunteered to bring it to the school for them, instead of a portkey. He learned that to get to school they would be flooed in. She apologized that she wouldn’t be able to see him as much, she thought her parents deserved a family dinner for the last week before she departed, so this could be goodbye for them. But Harry understood that she needed to make time for her parents, they’d miss her as much as him. But that day she stayed late. They star gazed from the garden until late, the night was perfect. They huddled close and pointed at the different constellations, Fleur knew many more than he did but he didn’t mind, he was more focused on her smile when she spotted a constellation she knew and her pride in being able to teach Harry new ones. He gently touched her mind and sent her happy feelings he had, remembering the many dinners they shared together and their trips to Paris.But as it always does, time time for goodbyes came. With another hug the two friends stayed in each other’s embrace.

“it’s okay Fleur, we’ll be under the same stars” Harry said with tears beginning to fall. Fleur’s had already fallen. “Always Harry, Christmas will come faster than we think” she said with a squeeze. The two remained like that for what felt like hours but was actually a few minutes. When they broke apart Harry nodded and Fleur began to walk back to her house. As always Harry watched to make sure she got there safe and when she did he went inside himself. He went upstairs to his bedroom, Konungr was already there waiting for him. Before he could say anything Konungr spoke.

“there’s no need to say sorry little one, come here so I may comfort you” Konungr said warmly. Harry nodded and climbed into bed, the one Konungr would soon outgrow, as he would most the house within the next few weeks. Harry held Konungr while he was comforted with Konungr’s mimd. The warmth he provided was enough to coax him to sleep.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The last six days passed quickly for Harry, Fleur was there, in school. Gone… but Harry did his best to swipe those feelings away. He prepared to fully commit to his studies, he woke up and worked out as he always had. And begun reading through the Ancient Language in The Codex, he still had a while to go before he achieved full comprehension. But the mastery of his mind helped speed up the process. Together with two minds he was able to learn two months of material in one month. Konungr was about three feet tall p, he had bulked considerably. Within the next month he’d grow to be over six feet tall. He’d grow much, much longer and he’d have to live outside permanently. The only time he was inside was to read with Harry so they could learn twice as fast. Once he grew too big he’d probably have to focus on his hunting skills to satisfy his hunger for larger game. But for now the pair sat and read there way though a library of limitless proportions. The Ancient Language was Harry’s main focus, while spells and history were for Konungr. Dark spells, light spells, charms, and countless others. They would all help to at least know. The Ancient Language was very different from French, the pronunciation and the writing was even more complicated. But he worked through it tirelessly, keen on mastering it within the next two weeks, which Yes was crazy, but between their two minds coaching him he could cut it in half. Organizing his thoughts had grown easier and easier over the last few weeks, to the point where he could understand the words almost as soon as he read them, as well as the grammar rules and punctuation. The history of the language was interesting. It was a magical Language, One could cast spells with it with the right training, which wouldn’t be taught until the next chapter. But people called the Grey Folk preformed a spell together, which killed them all. The goal was a Language to wield magic with, to make it easier. They had succeeded, the Ancient Language was special, you could not lie in it. It was a Language woven with magic. The magic was different than the kind used today, which was all he knew… until the next chapter of course. Which he was determined to read, and begin practicing. It wouldn’t set off the trace because it was so foreign from their understanding of magic. He read about the trace, it was a spell put on a child at birth that would track their use of magic, this was used to track underage sorcery and prevent every eleven year old from going home and levitating the cat and having muggles catch sight of it. He had read about the statue of secrecy and how it was important that wizards weren’t discovered by muggles. That would be dangerous, they would want to use our powers for their own advancement and we’d likely become slaves to them as they outnumbered wizards ten to one.

“am I going to go to Beauxbatons or Hogwarts” Harry asked himself.

“well I know you want to be in the same place as Fleur, but your parents attended Hogwarts and I know you’ve been dead set on it.” Konungr tried to help him figure it out. 

“do you think I could get Fleur to come to Hogwarts?” Harry asked Konungr with unease. 

“I have no idea little one” Konungr answered truthfully. Harry let his idea lay to rest for now. There was still a long way to go until he had to think about any of that. For now he focused on setting up the potions equipment Missy had bought, he decided he’d practice for and hour and a half a day each day, he’d start with the common first year potions and work his way up from there. Potions was like cooking, but at the same time it was completely different. Certain things could be disastrous if done improperly while the smallest mistake could make the poison instead of the cure. He had done extensive reading on the ingredients and their properties to have a rudimentary understanding. He carefully practiced the shrinking potion, the main ingredient was pixie wings, depending on how many they used would determine how small something became. With that he also had to up the amount of each other ingredient to help balance it out. Luckily there was a book just on proportions of ingredients. If he brewed it correctly he may be able to give it to Konungr so he could stay in the house once he grew larger, although he didn’t know if dragons carried a magical resistance to potions, or that If he even wanted that. He’d have to discuss it, if Konungr wasn’t already actively listening. They were in each other’s heads twenty-four seven, which didn’t mean that they knew each other’s every thought. Sure they could if they listened but it was like the difference between hearing something and listening to something. It was background noise unless they concentrated or had a burst of an emotion or thought. Which was a good thing because their minds would be overwhelmed hearing both of their thoughts at once.

“what are you doing Konungr?” Harry asked his bond mate curiously. He received a reply almost instantly.

“just hunting Little One, a large deer is waltzing near my pond. I will pounce on him and rip his heart from its chest” Konungr answered with bloodlust. Harry could feel the want, to tear into flesh with his teeth and end the animals life. He wasn’t afraid of it, he understood his dragon’s want for blood. They were after all, nearly the same being. He was given a picture of the large buck that was drinking from what Konungr called “his pond”. Harry just laughed at his eagerness and continued his concentration on the potion at hand. It was fairly simple and there were no mistakes Pom the result was his shrinking potion. To test it he had a flower from the garden, he turned the vial and let a drop of it land on the petal. Immediately it shrunk to about half the size as it was before. With a smile at his success he put the stopper back on the potion and put it in the case he had. The label on the box was “shrinking potions” and he put the first of many in there. That had taken most of his allotted time for potions so he spent the rest of the time reading through the book about magical ingredients, there were hundreds of things that could be used in potions. And Harry dedicated this time to learning them. Afterwards it was time for his study of the Ancient Language. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dear Fleur, 

I know it has been only two weeks since you left for school but I thought I’d write you. I’ve missed you already, all admit that. How’s school? How are your classes? I bet you’re having a great time. I don’t get outside much anymore, there’s just not a reason to really. Missy takes care of me, she has since I arrived. I’m not exactly sure what to tell you, other than I’ve been practicing potions and reading as much as I can. 

Sincerely Harry 

 

Dear Harry, 

School has been alright, My days aren’t the same without you. I’m happy you’re learning a lot, do get outside Harry, for me. It’s good you’re getting a lot of practice in. I wish I could learn as fast as you do! You picked up French like it was your native born Language. I know you’ll be top of your class when you go next year..

Love Fleur 

 

The two exchanged letters regularly, at least twice a week. His studies progressed and within the next three weeks he could speak the Ancient Language. The Codex revealed its next chapter on as he had guessed, Magic. The magic was within himself, contrary to magic done by modern wizards. Within his Head he searched for his magic, there was a block which he had to break through and with words he had mastered he started practice. His first task was to levitate s rock, it sounded easy enough and could be done with a simple levitation charm. But he slaved away over the rock for three days before he could get it to rise. Then he practiced control of the rock, which was even harder. But within a week he had mastered the rock. He could move it anywhere and with a little imagination he could change its shape. It was tiring, a simple thing like that hadn’t been as easy as he thought. Next he worked on moving other, heavier objects. Stenr rïsa was what he was to say to rise the rock. Rïsa meant rise so he figured he could just use that word and concentrate on another object, which worked. He learned that their magic was only limited by imagination. The Codex told the story of an elf who by saying the word water which was Adurna he could create fire. Because he made the connection between water and fire, because water put out fire. And boom he had fire, it was incredible and in that way it was completely different from the magic practiced today. The flexibility and creativity involved In casting. His training was going smoothly, his Animagus training had also begun. He spent two hours each morning meditating and finding his “inner self” he was told when he found it he would be given a vision, it would show him his form and then he could begin the transformation. The hitch in the road was when his mind wandered towards Fleur. He tried his best to keep her out of his mind, which was easier said than done. He thought about her often and most hours of the day. The letters continued, his promise to go outside more didn’t. 

Konungr grew, as expected he was unable to stay in the house any longer. He spent most his days outside. And even then he had books to read for Harry. Konungr would be the first to admit that he hated reading through spell books and history books. But he did to satisfy Harry’s thirst of knowledge. Konungr’s Head now stood around seven feet and his body was about four feet off the ground. His legs and body thickened and he was getting bulky. He had to eat a lot , the growing made him hungry but now it was starting to slow and his hunger returned to normal. They had ordered a saddle from the ranch, although much larger for Konungr. Soon they would practice flying together and sky maneuvers. They would save those for the night. His schedule was already full, he managed to get to bed by 10:45pm each night. His first time flying was nothing short of amazing. The wind whipping through his hair, riding his ferocious dragon. It was every ten year olds dream. 

“is it always like this Konungr?” Harry asked with a laugh. “Yes Harry” Konungr said with a laugh as he did a dive. Harry gripped the saddle tightly to stop himself from flying, he knew that Konungr would catch him had he fell, but he wanted avoid having to test it. Their flights would go on for an hour each night was the highlight of their day, in the air Harry felt unburdened by the pressure he put himself under, to be the best, one of the greatest wizards of all time. He expected it from himself in every way, he wanted to grow powerful, more so than Dumbledore and show the world. Konungr and him together could make a difference in magical society. But for now… for now he’d enjoy the breeze running along his face during a peaceful flight. He’d let his mind be unburdened by his expectations and fears and just be with his bond mate. Konungr made him feel whole, something he hadn’t been his entire life. In this moment, he didn’t want the night to end. And when he did his dreams betrayed what he hoped for.

He dreamt of a family, faceless children running around his French estate. His dragon, partner, and bond mate Konungr soaring through the sky with his eldest on his back. He was renowned and respected, known as one of the greatest wizards of the last two centuries, he had not only followed in his predecessors footsteps, the footsteps of Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald who Yes was a dark wizard, but great. He wanted to stand head and shoulders over the two and be in Merlin’s class. He’d have invented spells and potions to benefit all of society and he wouldn’t be famous for being The Boy Who Lived. He’d be famous for being a Dragon Rider, Inventor, and one of the fiercest dualist in history. That was his dream, and he’d do anything to achieve it. 

Konungr’s dreams were very similar, but from a dragon’s point of view. He was feared, and loved. His beauty was not comparable to any other creature in the forest or lands beyond. He had brought his mother pride from the grave. Saphira… the wisest, most beautiful dragon to ever live. He would do her name good and carry it with honor. Harry, his bond mate and his life was happy, he had achieved his dreams and had started a family. Due to the magic so thick within the blood of him and his children , a gift from the elves when they made the magical pact with the dragons, they would all live lives far beyond that of normal wizards. Because of Harry’s bond, he would live for eternity unless misfortune befell him. And maybe… one day more eggs, like him would be found and his face of dragon would live on. 

 

A/n I can’t believe I’ve banged out three chapters in three days. Question to any willing to answer. Would you rather have chapters around this length or longer ones, around twice the size once or twice a week? I think the 4K-6k word count per chapter has worked out good so far but let me know. Please continue to review, it honestly makes me want to write. So R&R, and yes a few time jumps will occur next chapter to skip the filler. Unless you want a detailed offseason. Let me know.


End file.
